For You
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Ron sends Hermione roses. Ron/Hermione. Romance. Post-war


**For You**

Hermione placed her last book in her bag and wandered out into the corridor. It was odd, not having a proper common room anymore. The Houses were still there and everything, but the eighth years had random apartments around the castle. Hermione's was near the Transfiguration classroom, since she was being tutored by Professor McGonagall.

She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, meeting up with Neville, Luna, Ginny and Seamus on the way. "Morning!"

"Morning, Hermione," Luna said. "Will you be teaching our class again today?"

"No, not today. That was just because Flitwick came down with the flu and McGonagall figured I'd be as good as any other sub," she said as they took a seat at the former Gryffindor table.

"What do you have today?" Seamus asked them.

"Tutoring with McGonagall and Sprout," Neville said. "Then free hour, and then my apprenticeship with Sprout after lunch."

"All day with McGonagall," Hermione told him as the owls flew in to deliver mail. To her surprise, one landed right in front of her. It had a rose and a note attached to it. She immediately recognized the handwriting as Ron's when he was trying to be neat.

_**For you. For that time we locked you in a bathroom with a troll. Sorry about that.**_

She laughed quietly as the bird flew off. It was cute. Why he was bringing that up now, she had no idea, but it was sweet that he was thinking about her.

The group rose twenty minutes later and made their way to their respective classes. Hermione and Neville walked through the courtyard on their way to McGonagall's study.

"Do you really think you'll stay on as the Herbology professor?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded. "Sprout's been hinting that she's ready for an extended vacation, and I don't think she means just through the summer holidays."

"I think you'll be great at it," she said, smiling brightly as they entered the spacious mini library.

"Thanks, Hermione. Oi, I think you've got another flower!"

"Huh?" Hermione turned to where Neville was pointing and saw another two roses on a stack of papers. She rushed over and picked up the note that was with it.

_**I'll never forget our second year. I was petrified when you were Petrified. Taking on those spiders was definitely worth it.**_

She tried not to grin too brightly as Professor McGonagall came in and asked to look over their work.

* * *

It was like that for the rest of the day, and she had no idea why. Ron's stroll down memory lane had her grinning like an idiot by lunch time.

Three roses at break— _**For that time I was a complete prat and stopped speaking to you over our pets. I've grown fond of Crookshanks. Don't tell him that. **_

Four roses at the beginning of her next lesson— _**You were always far too patient with me and Harry. Thanks for that. And even though it took me two and a half more years to pluck up the courage, I did finally ask you to dance!**_

Five roses at lunch—_**For turning us into leaders. It was you who gave us the kick in the pants we needed. **_

Six roses during her study time—_**For sitting by my bedside even though you suspected that Lavender was more than capable of murder.**_

There were no more roses until dinner. There were seven by her plate, but no note this time.

"I do believe he's gone soft," Ginny said fondly. "Maybe he can give Harry a hint or two."

"Harry wouldn't know romance if it banged him in the arse singing the Irish national anthem," Seamus said, mouth full of roast lamb.

"Thanks for that lovely image, Seamus," Neville said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and engaged Luna in a conversation about The Quibbler.

* * *

She tapped the doorknob twice with her wand, yawning. If she never saw another rune again, it would be too soon. When she opened the door, the smell of roses filled her nose and she stood, stunned at the sight before her.

Every flat surface was covered with roses. In the middle of it all sat Ron, smiling shyly and holding one more note. Without a word, he crossed the small space and handed it to her.

_**For you. For every jam you got us out of, for everything you taught me, for every second you worried. For being you. I promise, I'll never leave you again. Will you marry me?**_

He shifted from foot to foot, clearly nervous. "It doesn't have to be soon. I know you still have school, and there are at least six Ministry departments after you, and you'll probably completely overhaul one or two of them. And I know you want to get S.P.E.W. off the ground officially, but—mmmph!" he broke off as she pulled him close by the tie and kissed him.

"Yes," she said quietly, simply, when they broke apart. "Yes."


End file.
